Users of electronic devices frequently need to access data storage systems (e.g., key-value stores) to obtain various types of information and/or perform various operations. Many different techniques have been devised for controlling storage and retrieval of data items in data storage systems. Integrity of data operations is an ongoing concern, as owners of data may be unaware of tampering of their data stores or the functionality of operations on their data.